


Apartment 14B

by autumntea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, even more pairings will be added later. incredible., it's a polygamy party y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee all get roped into getting rid of a spider for the cute British boy in apartment 14B... but they didn't expect him to fit into their group so easily.





	Apartment 14B

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I haven't posted a DGM fic since October and I got really sad... so, here's a polygamy mess that I started a while back even though I really should be studying for finals. It's gonna be a series of drabbles/ficlets about some nerds who love each other. Chapters won't always be focusing on the four of them all together and the timeline might be a bit wonky at times but hey, it's all for fun. 
> 
> More pairings will be added to this too aye lmao 8) Comment and let me know what you think aye lmao and there might be some mistakes I didn't catch so uh... if you see any hey lemme know!

Kanda is desperately trying to shake off his so-called significant others before they reach their shared apartment when they hear the scream.

It’s high-pitched and sounds terrified – nothing that wouldn’t be out of place in a shitty low budget horror flick, much like the one Kanda had just paid 13 fucking dollars on because of Lavi’s stupid ideas, like a good number of the things the three of them did together. (Though, Kanda has to admit the petting zoo last month had been pretty sick.)

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee all freeze at once when they’re in between apartment 14A and 14B and, as one, they all look at 14B, where muffled sounds and thumps now follow. 

“Did… Did we just hear someone get murdered?” Lavi asks Kanda and Lenalee, looking both bewildered and intrigued.

From the thumps coming from the room, they can tell that  _someone_ is still alive in the apartment.

“I don’t… think so?” Lenalee answers slowly, clearly unsure.

“You guys can figure that out if you want to, see ya.” Kanda yawns and starts walking down the hallways. Just as he reaches 14B, the door opens and Kanda is nearly bowled over by a shorter body that comes bursting from the door. Instinctively, Kanda holds his arms out and catches the body that collides into him.

The person that bursts from the door is a teenager who can’t be any older than 17. Or, in Kanda’s opinion, 13. The most noticeable thing about him is that his long hair is bleached white. The second most noticeable thing is the jagged scar over his left eye and enough freckles on his face to rival Lavi. The third is the fact that he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and leather gloves when it was the middle of July and nearly 90 degrees outside.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” The youth says as he tries to recover his footing. They can also see that this boy is unusually pretty.

Lenalee and Lavi look at one another as the teen speaks and mouth ‘British?’ and ‘He’s a Brit!’ to one another excitedly. Kanda, however, can give less of a shit.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going!” Kanda barks, his disposition as bright and sunny as always.

“Oh, well excuse me!” the platinum blond teen exclaims, clearly taken off guard as he looks up at Kanda, “I didn’t expect anybody to be outside of my apartment and I already apologized!”

“I’m sorry about Kanda, he never knows how to shut his mouth. Like, ever,” Lenalee mediates before a fight can break out, physically bumping Kanda out of the way with her hip. And he doesn’t even bark at her, just merely sends her a halfhearted glare. What a sweetheart. “I haven’t seen you around here, though! I’m Lenalee and this is Lavi.”

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you.” The boy congenially says, extending a gloved hand to Lenalee and then Lavi. “I’m Allen and I just moved in… last Tuesday, I believe?”

“You have a really killer accent, man. Are you here from England?” Lavi asks, leaning against the wall casually.

“Technically, I was born and raised in Manchester for a while, yes.“  

“Okay, fuckin’ yippee, so why the fuck did you just run into me?” Kanda interrupts, clearly ignoring the fact that he had just ruined what could have turned into a nice conversion.

“If you must know, there’s a spider in my kitchen.” Allen says matter-of-factly, suddenly losing a bit of his previous calm demeanor and gaining a rather panicked look in his eye at the reminder of his own personal eight-legged nightmare.

“You ran away from your apartment because of a fucking spider?”

“Yes, because spiders are actually demons from hell,” He says this so convincingly that all three of them almost want to believe him. Almost.

“Okay, but I don’t a shit about spiders. Go get your mother to kill it for you and don’t run into me next time, squirt.”

 _‘My mother?’_  Allen mouths to himself before turning back to the brute in front of him, eyebrows creased. “In case you haven’t noticed, this is my apartment. I’m an adult.”

“Yeah right kid, every 13-year-old likes to think they’re an adult. Tell that to me when you’re over than five feet tall.”

“Excuse you,” Allen blurts out, affronted. “I’m 19!”

“Whoa, really? I thought you were 16,” Lavi cuts in, looking quite impressed.

“19, my ass. He’s gotta be 13, at most.”

“You guys are being so rude right now!” Lenalee chides before turning to Allen with a kind, pretty smile. “I thought you were at least 17. Do you need any help with the spider?”

Allen sighs, both at a loss and relieved at once. “Yes, please.”

“I suppose this is my cue then, isn’t it?” Lavi flourishes and takes the time to act like he’s rolling up his sleeves, despite the fact that it was only a spider and he was wearing a crop top with short sleeves anyways. “Just lead the way. C’mon Yuu, I’m gonna need backup.”

“Don’t call me that,” Kanda huffs out for what is probably the billionth time, “Why do I have to help, this shit is none of my business.”

“Hm, you didn’t strike me as the type to be afraid of spiders.”

“What the fuck?” Kanda balks, staring at the shorter ‘adult’ in front of him. “You ran out of your fuckin’ apartment because of a spider, squirt. Who the hell are you to talk shit about me for being afraid of spiders, which I’m not .”

The young British man shrugs carelessly. “I have no problems admitting my fear of spiders. But acting all cranky because you don’t like spiders and talking bad about my fear is a bit hypocritical, don’t you think?”

“Holy shit, that’s such a reach but he’s not even wrong.” Lavi stage whispers to his girlfriend, who merely nods, not wanting to miss what happens next.  

Kanda sends his significant others a dirty look before turning back to the dark skinned man, who looks extremely unimpressed. "This is just how I act, kid. I’ll kill the spider and prove I’m not afraid of them.”

“Whoa, I don’t condone the spider killing!” Lavi announces, “but, you can be my lovely assistant, if you do so please.”

“Go jump out the window.” Kanda answers composed, barging his way past Allen and into his apartment, ignoring the shorter boy’s protest.

“I love it when Yuu talks dirty to me.” Lavi sighs at Lenalee and Allen, following his boyfriend.

“…What?” Allen asks, clearly stumped by the atrocious grammar as he follows the two into his apartment.

“Kanda’s first name is Yuu.” Lenalee clarifies, closing the door behind her. “…Don’t call him that though. Lavi just likes pushing his buttons.”

Allen’s apartment is similar to theirs, though perhaps a few square feet smaller. Even then, it was probably a bit too big for one person. It’s clear that he’s in the middle of moving still from all of the half empty boxes riddle the floor and how unlived in it looks. There is, however, something particularly large and eye catching in the room.  

“Nice piano, man. How long have you been playing?” Lavi says, whistling at the pure white piano taking up a bit of space in the living room.

“A few years, give or take.”

“Oh wow!” Lenalee says, looking in awe. “That’s awesome, Allen! None of us really know how to play any instruments.”

“Speak for yourself, Lenalee.” Kanda says, following Lavi into the kitchen, looking awfully tense.

“Is he ok?” Allen whispers when they’re out of hearing range.

Lenalee grins and waves her hand, “Yeah it’s fine, Kanda really doesn’t like spiders, he’s just trying to look tough.”

A clear, “What the hell, Lenalee?!” is heard from the kitchen. The Chinese woman sends Allen a pointed look that clearly says, ‘ see what I mean .’

“I thought that was just him being unpleasant.”

“…Maybe that too, but hey, we have Lavi to deal with all of our spider needs! He thinks they’re too interesting and cool to kill.”

“What the fuck is that?!” Kanda barks with obvious surprise.

“Whoa, this thing is huge!” Lavi’s voice exclaims from the other room. “Do you have anything I can catch it in to release outside.”

“There’s tupperware in the cupboard above the sink.” Allen calls out, before turning his head back to Lenalee. “I definitely see what you mean. How long have you guys known each other?”

“God… It’s been years. I met Kanda when I was around… nine and Lavi transferred into our high school like five years after that.”

“Oh, how time has flown by!” Lavi melodramatically laments as he strolls back into the front room, a tupperware container in his hands.

“Not fast enough, dork.” Kanda huffs, leaning on the wall with easy confidence as if he owned the place. Which he did not, Allen would like to point out.

“Chill out, Yuu.” Lavi says as he nearly struts across the room, briefly taunting Allen and Lenalee by gently thrusting the sealed tupperware container back and forth in their direction as he passes, making Allen jump and and accidentally collide into Lenalee.

“Lavi!” Lenalee protests, her voice stern as she helps right Allen. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“Whoa, Lenalady, chill. It’s not like it’s going to get out.”

“You better make sure it doesn’t, Lavi.”

“Absolutely not! And if it does, I’ll just catch it again. But, I’ll go take care of our fuzzy friend here.” Lavi chimes, enjoying the shudders he gets from Lenalee and Allen. The redhead doesn’t make it too far though, stopping once he reaches the door and turning back to look at the two. “Oh hey, new pal, you wanna come to Jerry’s with us later?”

“Oh, that’s a great idea! What do you think, Kanda?”

“Whatever.” The Japanese man says, yawning again as he makes his way to the door. Today was way too chaotic for his liking and he can see a nap in his near future even though it was almost three o’clock. “I don’t give a shit.”

“Good, because I would have invited him even if you said no.”

“What’s Jerry’s?”

“One of the best places in town. It’s run by my brother’s best friend and he’s a really great chef! Plus, I work there so we get discounts. You can totally come with us for dinner, if you want to.” Lenalee explains, a sweet, enthusiastic smile on her face.

Allen smiles just as sweetly and says,

“You had me at chef and discount.”


End file.
